


Best Surprise:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Just A Couple Of Months Series [1]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boys Kissing, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mpreg, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Test Results
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781





	Best Surprise:

*Summary: Evan found something amazing, & can't wait to tell Harvey, Will he be thrilled by the news?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is begins my series!!!*

 

Inspector Evan Cortez was feeling a little sick, so his lover, Inspector Harvey Leek, & friends, Captain Nash Bridges, & Inspector Joe Dominguez told him that he should go home, they got the SIU covered, & under control, & he thanked them, Instead of going to home, he went to see his doctor to see what's wrong with him.

 

Dr. Stevenson, Evan's Doctor, was doing all of the tests that he knows will help, & the handsome man will do anything he says, when the doctor was done, he went to get the results. Wile Evan relaxed, & the doctor came back into the room, he had a smile on his face. "Congratulations, You are pregnant", Evan couldn't believe it & left for home in a daze. He couldn't wait to tell Harvey the news, & get his reaction to it.

 

Harvey, in the meantime, was considered about his lover, & found himself not concentrating on his work at hand, Joe said reassuring him, "I am sure that everything is fine, Evan would call you, if he needs you", & Nash put a comforting hand on his shoulder, & said, "Joe is right, Bubba, Just try & relax". Harvey nodded, & the three went on with their work. Harvey decided to surprise his lover with a light dinner from one of their favorite spots, & bring it home as soon as he is done with work.

 

Evan was finishing getting everything done to tell Harvey, that he is gonna be a father, He was satisfied that everything is perfect. He went to get done, & was working on how to approach him about it. The Handsome Man took a deep breath, & sigh, He poured a seltzer water & took a seat, & waited for the love of his life to come home. Evan knew that he would be happy, when he heard the news.

 

Harvey finished up his work & said "goodnight" to his friends, love ones, & teammates. Then he went to _**Scalia's**_ , where he charmed them into a large piece of cheesecake for Evan, & paid for everything, & then hurried tlhome to his lover, for a relaxing night & some fun. He just hopes that Evan is feeling better, than he was before. Harvey was greeted by a sweet kiss, when he entered the house, & he returned the kiss with just as much force. The Computer Genius held up the bag, indicated to it. "I got your favorite", & they sat down & ate, making small talk as they do.

 

Evan decided to bite the bullet, sorta speak, & he said, "Baby, I am pregnant", Harvey sat there for a second, & was completely speechless. Then, He surged forward, & kissed the latino man passionately, "You just made the happiest man on Earth", With a growl, Evan pulled to the couch, & pulled him down, & diversted him of his clothes.

 

"We get to have plenty of sex, Plenty, This,is gonna be known as one of my "horny" days, Evan explained, as he kissed down his body, & tonguing & teasing his cock & biting it, even his slit. "God, I am gonna love these days", He got payback, & they ended up making out, & having amazing sex right there, & then on the couch. Then they headed for their bedroom, & have round # 2 of sex. 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
